westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lannisport
Lannisport is one of the major cities of Westeros, and is the third largest after Oldtown and King's Landing. The ancient city was first a village, then a town, first built at the base of Casterly Rock but has grown into a center of trade, finance, and military strength. The city's expansion was managed by House Lannister, the Kings of the Rock after they claimed Casterly Rock from House Casterly in the Age of Heroes. The Lannisters improved the harbor, built the walls and gatehouses, and managed the finances of the city, which grew rich from several gold mines and goldsmiths in the area. Three of the major roads of Westeros (the River Road, the Gold Road, and the Ocean Road) connect Lannisport to the surrounding regions. The city boasts one of the major ports of Westeros, attracting trade from all over the known world. The Lannister fleet is one of the finest on the Sunset Sea and was built to withstand naval attacks from the Iron Islands. The City Watch of Lannisport is one of best trained in the world and keeps the city running efficiently. The city's wealthiest citizens live in ornate palaces and manses, while the thriving merchant class works in decorative guild halls and shops. The poorest citizens live in older districts of the city or outside the walls in hovels and slums. lannisport1.png|The Lannisters of Lannisport Palace lannisport2.png|Two of the septs of Lannisport (The Great Sept on right) lannisport3.png lannisport4.png|The Old Square near the northern gate. lannisport5.png|The Goldsmith's Guild Hall in Lion's Head Sqaure lannisport6.png|The Palace of House Lannister of Lannisport lannisport7.png|Interior of the Great Sept of Lannisport lannisport8.png|Lighthouse and ships in Lannisport harbor. Gallery Lannisport on Imgur Features * Harbor and lighthouse: The city boasts one of the best natural harbors on the Sunset Sea and is a major destination for ships from all over the known world, even though it is more remote than many other ports in Westeros. The great wealth of the city attracts merchants selling all types of goods. The harbor has been improved over the centuries to include a large lighthouse and stone piers. The Lannister fleet as well as many merchant ships of all sizes are docked or anchored in the harbor. * Walls and towers: The city is surrounded by sandstone and brick walls with round towers and square gatehouses. There are three main gates into the city; the southern gate on the Ocean Road going south towards the Reach, the northern gate which leads past the main entrance to Casterly Rock and continues northeast towards Sarsfield, the Golden Tooth and the River Road, and the eastern gate on the Gold Road which continues towards Deep Den and King's Landing. Three mountain ranges provide natural bottlenecks with the walls constructed in the valleys to defend the city. Each main gate is guarded by a pair of stone lions. A smaller gate near Casterly Rock connects the city of Lannisport to the Rock and has additional defences. *'City squares:' Within the city walls are numerous cobbled streets which intersect at four grand city squares, each with a unique paved design. Near the south gate is the Ocean Square, nearest the docks and is decorated with a ship. This is most modest square and contains many wine and seafood vendors. The Guild Square (also called the Lion's Head Square) near the eastern gate is decorated with a lion's head. An auction hall and many guilds surround this square, which is dominated by the Goldsmith's Guild and its large square tower and ornate exterior. The River Square, also called the Old Square, near the northern gate is decorated with a lion statant and a ring of small trees. This is one of the older squares in Lannisport and includes a large inn that was once the old headquarters of the Goldsmith's Guild. The largest and most grand square is near the center of the city, near the Lannisters of Lannisport's palace at the base of hill where all three avenues intersect. The square is decorated with a lion rampant. Surrounding this square are some of Lannisport's tallest structures. * Septs: The Great Sept of Lannisport sits atop a hill in the southeastern part of the city. The large dome is very prominent in the city's skyline. The interior is opulently decorated and has a vividly colored painted ceiling and painted statues of the Seven. Several smaller septs appear throughout the city, many for the middle class and poorer citizens of Lannisport, since the Great Sept of Lannisport is likely frequented only by the upper class and nobles. * House Lannister of Lannisport, on a small hill in the center of Lannisport is a massive palace of House Lannister of Lannisport, a cadet branch of House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Although not as powerful as the great house, these Lannisters are given the title "Shield of Lannisport" and rule the city, although the Lannisters of Casterly Rock still hold the city as their official seat as well. The walled palace includes several gardens, a private outdoor sept, a stone courtyard and a large domed tower. Other minor houses related to the Lannisters, such as Lannys, Lantells, and Lannetts, which share the yellow hair of the Lannisters, live in manses throughout the city, each trying to outdo the other in grandness. *'The City Watch:' Lannisport's City Watch is one of the best trained in Westeros. The officer's headquarters are located near Casterly Rock, but there are several barracks around the city and near the gates. After the Great Fire of Lannisport (a non-canon event), the City Watch built watchtowers throughout the city to respond more quickly. This efficiency also helps keep the peace in the city, which prospers because of this intense management which polices traffic through the various districts of the city. *'Tourney grounds:' Beyond the northern gate of the city is large melee arena and jousting lanes used for tournaments in Lannisport. The last major tournament held on these grounds was the Tourney of Lannisport in 289 AC, held in honor of King Robert Baratheon's victory during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Ser Jorah Mormont was the victor of the joust, in which he crowned his future wife Lynesse Hightower as Queen of Love and Beauty after defeating Jaime Lannister. Near the abandoned tourney grounds is a defaced sculpture of King Robert and his mighty warhammer. Construction Lannisport was large server build that began in February 2014 and was completed within a year or so. The city was planned and plotted by Contra and built in four phases, starting in the northeast and moving towards the docks to the southwest. Large projects were completed seperately, such as the Lannisters of Lannisport Palace built by birdman7 or the Great Sept of Lannisport built by SMP. The guild halls and city squares were often overseen by builders that applied for those projects. Casterly Rock was built separately and completed later than the city. (See Forum ) Inspiration Lannisport was mainly inspired by the Italian city of Florence, including the layout, palate, and general architecture. Other Mediterranean cities in Croatia and northern Italy also inspired the design. The Great Sept was modeled on the Duomo of Florence (Il Duomo di Firenze), the guild halls resemble those found in the city, and the crowded shuttered houses are similar to those in Italian cities. (See Application and Inspiration ) Miscellaneous OldLannisport1.jpg|Aerial view of old Lannisport OldLannisport2.jpg|The walls of old Lannisport OldLannisport3.jpg|Old Lannisport The current Lannisport replaced an older version built in 2012. The older version used a very square layout, with straight streets and less nuanced structures. Structures such as the large amphitheater and extensive sewer system were considered out of place or non-canon in planning the new version. Smaller mummer's show theatres are more fitting to Wester and the new Lannisport does have a small sewer system. The city was planned to feel more organic to the landscape, as if built over several centuries. The finest example of this planning are the two versions of the Street of Gold, which was extended after the Great Fire of Lannisport, a non-canon event the designers used to add character and history to the city. With the addition of new blocks and better city planning, the new Lannisport is one of many coherent and beautiful areas of WesterosCraft. (See Old Forum ) Video Both old and new Lannisport have been featured in many videos, including timelapse videos both versions, a cinematic video of new Lannisport, and a multi-part WesterosCraft Walks series created by DutchGuard. Category:Westerlands Category:Cities